Jegyll
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Sakuratuki (桜月) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ジギル |officialromajiname = Jigiru |officialnameinfo = |aka = ジギたん (Jigi-tan, nickname) ジギル(笑) (Jegyll Kakkowarai, sometimes used in video titles) 井の頭P (InokashiraP, as producer) |birthday = 21|birthmonth = 12|birthyear = |birthref = Celebration video from Piko |status = Active |years = 2007-present |NNDuserpage = 255905 |mylist1 = 11841158 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 33873162 |mylist2info = as producer |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co30368 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = jegyll2525 |partner = DoM, Jack, amu, Itou Kashitarou}} Jegyll (ジギル) is an who started in September 2007. As such, she is considered one of the earliest utaite, and one of the few utaite from the time who still remain active. She has a cool, somewhat deep, and very unique-sounding voice, and is known for her excellent vibrato, which is often dubbed the Jegyrato (ジギラート, jigirato) by fans. Jegyll often arranges and adds guitar solos to her own covers, and has released 2 albums with all songs being self-arranged. In addition to this, She composes under the name InokashiraP (井の頭P) and is a member of the circle Sugar Brave, with her most notable VOCALOID song being "Cassiopeia" . She also composed and arranged most of the songs in the collaboration album . She tends to refer to InokashiraP as a separate person. She is sometimes jokingly referred to (by herself, as well as fans and other utaite) as a lolicon, which is reflected in unit names like DoLoli and Somariseloli~mu. She is also known for having a very strange sense of humor, and often labels her covers as "somewhat Freedom versions", in which she likes to add funny ad-libs and . However, she sings in serious tones as well. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # Sugar Prince (Sugar Brave album) (Released on April 27, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # Somariseloli~mu (そまりせろり～む) with Souma, Riseha and amu # DoLoli (どロリ) with DoM List of Covered Songs -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2007.09.08) (Private) # "Rainy Heart" (2007.09.19) # "Sakura" -Freedom Arrange- feat. Jegyll and DoM (2007.11.19) # "Mirai he no Houkou" feat. Jegyll, Yamadan, Yuge and Kusuki Keima (2007.12.08) # "Unknown Girl" (2008.03.05) # "Mosaic Kakera" (2008.04.18) # "Rakuen Densetsu" -Ballad Arrange- feat. Jegyll and DoM (2008.06.01) # "Nico Nico Ryuuseigun" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2008.06.22) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.02) # "Konbini" -Rock Arrange- (2008.08.04) # "Wind Climbing" -Ballad Arrange- (2008.09.07) # "Ishidatami no Akaki Akuma" feat. Jegyll, Jack and ChouCho (2008.09.07) # "Lion" feat. Jegyll and DoM (2008.10.04) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.11.06) # "Fullchin☆Boogie" feat. Jegyll, Tourai and Jack (2009.01.24) # "Saihate" -Rock Arrange- (2009.04.01) # "Loli Yuukai" (Lolicon Parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.04.20) # "Despair" (2009.05.22) # "from Y to Y" (2009.07.13) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Jegyll and K-ta (2009.09.01) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" -Rock Arrange- (2009.11.07) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) -Rearrange ver.- (2009.11.26) # "RE:BRIDGE~Return to oneself~" (2009.12.23) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) (2009.12.25) # "Zutto, Zutto..." feat. Jegyll, Riseha, Souma and amu (2010.01.22) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Jegyll and amu (2010.02.03) # "shiningray" -Rearrange ver.- (2010.03.13) # "Tsukeruyo." (I'll Put It On.) -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2010.03.20) # "Matryoshka" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2010.09.18) # "Monocrossroad" (2011.01.07) # "Panda Hero" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2011.01.27) # "Sand Scraper" feat. Jegyll and DoM (2011.03.30) # "TONIGHT" -Band ver.- feat. Kettaro and Jegyll (2011.04.29) # "Hiatus" -Rearrange ver.- (2011.05.31) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.19) # "Scissorhands" -Acoustic Jazz Arrange- (2011.07.17) (Deleted) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Toppling) (2011.08.11) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.24) # "Senbonzakura" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2011.10.16) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.17) (Community only) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.02) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Jegyll and DoM (2011.11.27) # "Rin-chan Nau!" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2012.01.17) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.08) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2012.02.14) (Not in Mylist) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Jegyll and Itou Kashitarou (2012.03.04) # "Setsuna Trip" (A Momentary Trip) -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2012.05.24) # "Setsuna Trip" (A Momentary Trip) (2012.06.02) (Community only) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Rock Arrange- (2012.07.21) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.25) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, kazyuP, Kumakumaa, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.30) # "Outer Science" -Arrange ver.- (2013.09.16) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.10.05) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2013.10.09) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Dennou Kyou Ai Girl" (Cyberbrain Insane Love Girl) feat. Jegyll and S!N (2013.11.28) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Jegyll, taiga, samurai-man, Denchigire, @Mugicha and Shijin (2013.12.17) # "WAVE" (2014.10.18) # "How-To Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2014.11.20) # "Ghost Rule" -Arrange ver.- (2016.11.03) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2017.07.26) (YT only) }} Discography |track1title = Replica |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Jegyll |track1arranger = Jegyll |track2title = Hiatus |track2info = |track2lyricist = mstk |track2composer = mstk |track2arranger = Jegyll |track3title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track3info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = Jegyll |track4title = Scissorhands |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = Jegyll |track5title = Monocrossroad |track5lyricist = |track5composer = ArieP |track5arranger = Jegyll |track6title = Cassiopeia |track6lyricist = Jegyll |track6composer = Jegyll |track6arranger = Jegyll |track7title = Corruption Garden |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Caz |track7arranger = Jegyll}} |track1title = Kagerou |track1lyricist = amu |track1composer = Jegyll |track1arranger = Jegyll |track2title = Albino |track2lyricist = |track2composer = buzzG |track2arranger = Jegyll |track3title = Kutabare PTA |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = Jegyll |track4title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track4lyricist = |track4composer = mothy |track4arranger = Jegyll |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = Jegyll |track6title = glow |track6lyricist = |track6composer = keeno |track6arranger = Jegyll}} Gallery |Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll and 【Ren】 as seen in |Jegyll Arukyou GOLD.png|Jegyll (left) and Aruku Seikyouiku (right) as seen in "GOLD" }} Trivia * She has a handy case with a panda printed on it. * Shee refers to himself as a "female high-school student" (女子高生, joshikousei). However, she humorously adds that she's a "middle aged man" (おっさん, ossan) in brackets afterwards.Jegyll's blog profile * She says he was born in Inokashira Park, which is presumably the source of her name as a VOCALOID producer. * She did a celebratory video for Itou Kashitarou's birthday in 2012. External Links * Blog * Twitter